You did the Same Thing
by Umibreezeforever
Summary: Sora finds out that Tai is getting married. Can Sora get Tai to be hers or will Tai show her the same Heart-break she showed him? Taiora R&R maybe rated R for other Ch
1. Default Chapter

Hey what up hope u guys like this one.

You did the Same

Thing

Sora Pov

It's been 5 years since I lost seen him. He must hate me. Why wouldn't he, I mean I left him and then Matt left me. I guess I can never have love. He is getting married I have to try to get him back but he didn't even care when.

(Flash Back)

"RING, RING, RING, RING!!!!!"

"Hello, this is Sora." I say into the phone.

"Sora? I haven't heard that voice for a while." The voice says.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"I thought you would remember." The voice says again.

"....." I say nothing.

"Sora it's me. Tai." Tai says.

"TAI! No way!" I yell in the phone I can not believe it I'm talking to him.

"God, I thought you would never guess. So how are you?" he says.

"I fine. How are you?" I say.

"Same. Hey you remember Mimi, right?" He asks.

"Yea. Why?" I say.

"Well, this is the reason I called. Mimi and I are getting married, and I was wondering would you like to come?" he says and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Sora? You there?" He says.

"Yeah, wow that cool Tai.sob I mean I feels like yesterday that we were sob 7 years old and played out side. And now your sob getting sob married sob." I say while sobbing.

"Yea, I know so your in?" he says. I could tell that he didn't even hear my sobs or maybe he doesn't even care.

"I don't know." I say in a very sad way.

"Come on. Sor." Tai says using the nickname he gave me.

"Ok, where is it?" I ask.

"At the park. It's in two weeks. I was wondering could you come over my place. I need to talk to you." He says.

"Ok, what time?" I ask.

"Tonight. You know like old times." He says.

"Ok, Tai I got to go. Bye." I say and hang up not wanting to hear him.

(End of Flask Back)

It's 6:40 I guess I should go.

Tai Pov

It's 6:40. Sora should be here soon, I haven't seen her in a while. I hope she is not mad at me because I'm getting married. WHAT!! She did the same thing to me and plus Matt left her and now she can feel the heart break I felt.

"DING DONG!" the door bell rings.

(Normal Pov)

"Hey." Tai says as he sees Sora.

"Hey." Sora says.

"Come in." Tai says and she walks in and looks at all the Mimi and Tai pictures.

"I have to make her pay for the hurt she gave me." Tai thinks.

"Tai. I know this might be rude but why are you marrying Mimi?" Sora asks.

"Why do you ask?" he says knowing why she asked that question.

"Because Tai you're my best friend. And maybe after you get married I wouldn't get to see you." Sora lies.

"Like what you did to me when you went with Matt." Tai says in a very cold way.

"Listen that was a mistake, Tai please don't get married." Sora says.

"And why not?" Tai says.

"Because I love you." Sora says.

Well hope you guys liked it well till the next ch later


	2. Remember that Day

Thanks for all of the reviews and just want to say I LOVE TAI!!! I kind of like Sora but come on she went with MATT. Ok the is the million dollar question "Who is muck hotter?" A-Tai or B-Matt. (a very dumb guy is gonna answer) "Tai" the guy says. "THAT'S CORRECT!" see even guy can answer that question this just mean Sora have no freaking brain. I heard this joke it said "If I had a dollar for every brain Sora doesn't have I would have on dollar. IT IS SO TRUE!! Sora if your reading this you soooooo  SUCK!!!! Well here is ch 2 hope you like.

Remember that

Day

Tai Pov

"Because I love you." She says.

"Oh, know you love me. What change your mind that after Matt left you can come walking to me. Well guess what not happening!" I yell.

"Tai, listen." Sora says.

"NO! You listen! That Christmas day was the saddest day of my life. And you know what you didn't give a shit. Do you remember?" I yell.

"Yes I do." She says as I remember that day.

(Flash Back)

Tai: Sora! Wait up!  
Sora: Oh, Tai!  
Agumon: Something smells good!   
Gabumon: Matt's busy getting ready. But I'll take those to him! Mmm!  
Biyomon: Oh, no you won't! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!  
Gabumon: Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!  
Tai: So, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters...just wondering.  
Sora: No. I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards. Hmm.  
Tai: Oh, I see. Matt, huh?   
Sora: Yeah.  
Tai: It's okay.  
Sora: You're not mad at me, Tai?  
Tai: Of course not. Now get in there, and say 'Hi' to Matt for me.  
Sora: Thanks, Tai.  
Agumon: The least you could do is leave us the cookies!  
Sora: Tell you what. I'll make some special ones for you.  
Tai: I'll be waiting. Thanks.  
Agumon: You know What, Tai?  
Tai: What?  
Agumon: You've really grown up!

(End of Flash Back)

"And I was waiting for a long time and after 2 years I gave up my love for you and the only one there talking to me was Mimi and that's when we started to go out." I say.

"I'm sorry." Sora says.

"What did you say." I ask.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. But please. It wasn't my fault!" She says.

"Then who's is it." I say.

"....." she says nothing.

"Thought so. And forget that I even invited you to the marriage. Now get out. I don't want to see your face again." I say.

"Tai. Please." She says.

"Sora. Just shut-up!" A voice that I know very well.

"Mimi." I say as I gave her a hug in front of the now pisst off Sora.

"Sora listen to him and get out." Mimi says.

"Fine. But listen, Tai I will always love you." Sora says and leaves.

"Sora, I love you two." I say in my mind I can't believe what I just did.

Well that's it for now. I sorry I made Tai so mean but come on Sora did the same thing I guess Tai still loves her. TAI IF YOUR OUT THERE I LOVE YOU!!! Sorry, like I said before I love Tai and really hate Sora. Sorry for all those Sora fans but I really hate and I will do anything to KILL her but she's cool a little and in the 1st season she was a tom-boy and I am kind of one. I love Sora from the 1st season but hate her in the 2nd well till next ch later


	3. Sora

Sorry for the wait well here's the 3rd ch. Hope you guys like it.

Sora.

(Tai's P.O.V)

I watch Sora walk out of the house.

"I still can't believe I was her best-girl friend." Mimi says.

May be I making the wrong choice I know I love Sora but I guess my pride doesn't wont to give in. I don't love Mimi I love Sora and that's that.

"Hello Tai. You there?" She says. I look at her I don't know why I getting married to Mimi.

"Mimi?" I say.

"Yeah."

"I think we should see new people"

"Why? We're getting married in two weeks."

"Mimi. You're a nice and cool person but come on we have nothing in common."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that I'm breaking up with you."

"It's Sora. Right?"

"Yeah. I hope your not mad. Plus I know you want Matt."

"How did you know?"

"Mimi I know things now go get Matt."

"Thanks. Later." She says and walks out.

"Later. Now I got to get Sora."

(With Sora. In the Park)

(End of Tai's P.O.V Sora's P.O.V)

Tai. I am so sorry.

"WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?!" I say at loud.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tai? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Where's Mimi."

"Went with Matt."

"She left you."

"No. I left her."

"Why?"

"You."

"......"

I didn't say anything because Tai pulls me into a deep kiss. I waited so long for this so I couldn't help but kiss back. I feel his hands grab my waist and pull me close to his body. I can feel his well built body against mine. I slowly pull away to get some air.

"I love you Tai."

He doesn't say anything but starts to kiss my neck. I once again feel his hands pull me close. I feel his teeth bite my neck. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull his head harder on my neck. He goes up and brings his lips to mine in a kiss and touches my bottom lip with his tongue. I open my mouth for Tai to come in. I feel his tongue touch mine and brings it to his mouth. (Just to let you guys know there in the park. No one is there) This time Tai pulls away.

"I love you two." He says and hugs me even closer to his body. (If that's possible)

"Tai?"

"Yeah."

"Could you....

What does Sora say wait and find out later


	4. You lied to me

Sorry for the very long wait well here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

You lied to me!

(Tai P.O.V)

"Could you...." She pauses.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Matt?" she says and I look behind me and see Matt.

"Hey Sor, Tai." He says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to see Sora." He says.

"Sora did you know he was coming?" I ask looking at her and she nods.

"Come on Sora or were going to be late for dinner."

"Wait a second you two are still together?" I ask.

"Yeah, didn't Sora tell you were getting married." Matt says.

"Sora is this true?" I say. I'm not mad now but if she says yes I gonna be.

"Yes." She says.

"You lied to me!!!!!!!!!" I yell now I'm mad.

"Tai. I am sorry." She says/

"No. I'm sorry. Hope you guys have a nice life. Later." I say this and leave.

"Tai wait!" I hear Sora yell. I cant believe why must she keep doing this to me? What have I done to her? She ruined me life again I not gonna fall in to it again. I will show her so much pain.

(With Sora and Matt, Sora P.O.V

"Matt I don't want you to be my husband and leave me ALONE!" I yell.

"Your just gonna let Tai ruin your life like this?" he says.

"I ruin his life and now I am gonna fix it."

"How? I bet he really hates you now."

"I know he does. But he still loves I know he always loved me."

"What ever. Sora just a word of advice don't come back to me when he leaves you."

"Don't worry I wont." I say this and go the way Tai went but Matt grabs my hand.

"Let go." I say.

"Your not breaking up with me that easy."

I know very short and bad but I really didn't know what to do so no frames please I trying and Val DON'T SAT ANY THING THAT ENVOLES SAYING THIS ' oh that was good but' DON'T YOU DARE SAY BUT OR I WILL BUT YOU. That message was only for one of my friends not you reader ok? Later R&R


	5. Love Comes 1st

Sorry for the long I hope u guys like this ch.

You know wat I just found out.

SORA kisses Tai in the manga. I don't believe but yes it does happen. Well on with the fic.

Love comes 1st.

(Sora and Matt)

"Let go." Sora says.

"Your not breaking up with me that easy." Matt says.

"........................"

(I sorry 4 all u Matt lovers but I'm making Matt so mean)

Matt lefts his hand up and slaps Sora across the face. Then when Matt was about to punch another hand stops it.

"Matt I know your not that low to hit a girl." I man with blue hair says.

"Joe? Is that you?" Sora say while blood drops from her nose.

"Hey. Now Matt I think you should leave. Now." Joe says.

"Joe. I don't want to hurt you so get before I make u get." Matt says.

"Matt. Just leave Sora alone.... Sora? Where she go?" He says and looks around and founds no Sora.

"Where did that brat go?"

(With Sora place unknown)

"That was a close one." Sora says.

"Let me guess you got away from Matt doing?" a voice that belong to Sora loved one.

"Tai?"

"Yeah." He says and Sora runs to him and gives a hug to him but he didn't return it and pushes her back.

"Tai?" she says in a hurt tone.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry am I so post to hug you. My bad." He says in a cold tone.

"What wrong?"

"Are you really that blind? After what just happen I think you should know." He says again in a cold tone.

"Listen I sorry but please you need to understand."

"No you listen you hurt me too many times."

"Tai I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you and you love me."

"........"

"Can you forget the past and look into the future. Please. Tai."

"Come here." He says and Sora does what she is told.

Tai wraps his arms around her tiny body and hugs her.

"Tai?"

"Sora. Promise me that you will not leave me if I say I love you?"

"I........"

Sorry you have to wait a little longer. What will Sora say. Well it's for me to know and for u to find out.

Later

SeaBreeze


	6. NO TAI!

I am making up for not update fast so here is the next ch I hope u guys like it and I want to thank

**Sara haruko takenouchi kamiya- thanks for the review**

**DarkmetalAngel of Destruction- thank u for the review **

**Yyhpunk- thank u a lot**

**Vigatus-** **no she is not! --**

**Digimon-Taiora- Taiora FOREVER!! SORATO SUCKS!**

**Sasha- I for got the name of the manga sorry--**

**Angewoomon86- thank u**

Well, thank you all well on with the story.

(Tai and Sora)

"Sora. Promise me that you will not leave me if I say I love you." Tai says.

"I promise." She says and tightens the hug.

"Good." He days and lowers his head a brushes his lips onto hers. 'His lips are so soft' Sora thinks. Tai pulls her closer buy cupping her head with his hand. Sora puts one hand on his face and the other around his neck.

"I love you Tai." As she says this she pulls away from him and walks back.

"Where are you going?" Tai says as he walks up to her.

"If you want to know you have to catch me first." She says this and runs off.

"Sora." He runs after her.

(At the Park)

"SORA! Man where is that girl?"

"TAICHI! Over here!" Tai sees Sora on a blanket on the grass under a tree under the stars. (Its night time)

"Hey. You got room for me?"

"Only if I get to sit on your lap."

"Fine. Up you go and down you go." He says and pulls Sora on his lap and starts kissing her neck.

"Hey stop that."

"Hey I had to run and plus am hungry for you."

"Tai stop it. Hey do want to come to my house for something to eat?" Tai gave her an evil look and nod.

"Ok let's go!"

"The brat!"

"Matt?" Sora says as she sees Matt come.

"What do you want Matt?" Tai says and getting in front of Sora.

"Tai my best friend and enemy in love. Listen Tai you should leave Sora she leaves everyone even me. I gave her ever thing she wanted and she left me. She is just going to do the same thing to you."

"Matt shut-up." Tai says.

"Tai I just warning you. Sora. We all know you don't love Tai and you will never will."

"Matt STOP IT! I love TAI! So shut up!"

"Joe you want to shut the brat up?"

"Yeah! Tai you're a good friend it's just Sora." He says and pulls out a gun and points it at Sora.

"Joe there is no need of that." Tai says and keeps Sora behind him.

"Tai move a side. I don't want to hurt you." Joe says.

"Stop Joe. Don't do it." Tai says.

"TAI MOVE!" Matt yells.

"Tai do something." Sora says and holds on Tai's arm.

"MOVE TAI!" Joe says ready to fire.

"SHUT-UP! Put the gun down and let Sora and me go home. Sora?" Tai says as he looks behind him and sees no Sora.

"She did it again." Matt says.

"Where do you think she went?" Tai says looking around.

"Maybe she………."

"Don't say any thing or I will fire." Sora says as she pushes the gun harder on Matt.

"How do you get………"

"Let's say I can run."

"Sora put the gun down." Tai says.

"Joe shot!" Matt yells.

"Right!" Joe says and fires.

"TAI!!!!!!!!!" Sora says as he jumps and gets shot.

"Joe!" Matt yells and runs to Tai.

"Hey man u ok?"

"Tai!" Sora yells and pushes Matt a side.

"CALL 911 NOW!" Matt yells.

"It's going be ok Tai. Just hold on."

It's bad I know just to lets you know Matt and Joe are best friends with Tai but don't like to show. What's going to happen to Tai?

Later

--SeaBreeze--


End file.
